


Candied Confessions

by StuckIn85



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckIn85/pseuds/StuckIn85
Summary: Confessions & cotton candy
Relationships: Joe Elliott/Rick Savage
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Candied Confessions

I love you,” Joe whispered, watching Sav take a piece of the cotton candy. 

“What?” Sav questioned, unsure if he’d heard right. 

“Nothing.”

Sav smirked, ripping off a chunk and tossing it at him. “Don’t play dumb with me.”

“I love you.” His eyes followed the candy as it fell to the ground, the color reminding him of the pain that would gleam in Sav’s eyes, the loss that would follow shortly thereafter. 

“Joe? Hey, it’s alright, I’m not mad.” Sav murmured, lifting Joe’s chin to face him. 

“You’re not?”

“No, of course not. Actually, I- I love you, too.”


End file.
